Hinata New student
by nadhi2012
Summary: Hinata goes to a new school. Friends, sports and other events. How will it turn out. Hinata is a new student. Please be nice this is my first fic. Review to tell me suggestions on pairings, event, etc.


"Mom," Hinata said while rolling her eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, blue denim jacket and a blue denim mini skirt reaching her mid thighs. "I'll be fine. Neji's been going there for a year now so I'll have no trouble fitting in. Plus he told me that all the try outs are coming up. I'm going to try out to be a cheer leader. They're usually popular and you know I've never not been selected as a cheerleader." "Ok then. Bye have a good day at school."

Hinata left in her new Black CLK 240 convertible. As Hinata slowly walked through the school whispering started around her. "Who's the new girl she looks like Neji." Said some of the girls while guys were saying "Woah, who's the new chick she's HOT." She ignored it and focused on getting to the office. When she reached the office she picked her schedule and made her way to her assigned locker. When she reached her locker she glanced at her schedule.

_Hinata's Schedule_

_1__st__ Period PE – Gai Sensei_

_2__nd__ Period Martial Arts – Kakashi Sensei_

_3__rd__ Period – Free Period_

_Lunch_

_4__rd__ Period Art – Kurenai Sensei_

_5__th__ Period English – Tsunade Sensei_

_6__th__ Period Maths – Anko sensei_

She looked in her locker and picked out her gym clothes

(For girls strap top and shorty-shorts). As soon as she changed she went into the gym and sat down patiently for the teacher. A pink haired girl came up to her and said

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I was wondering if you were new?"

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Oh and I am new." I replied shyly.

"Well in that case come and meet my friend before the teache-" she was cut off because a tall man with a green uniform on said "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS." "Now go do 50 laps." Everybody groaned. She was running in the top 3 near a guy with black hair and onyx eyes as well as a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. When she finished she sat down and had some water. Everyone was staring at her. "IT SEEMS OUR NEW STUDENT IS VERY YOUTHFUL INDEED." "Well in that case tell everyone about yourself." Gai sensei said. Everyone once again was staring at her. "Okay then, I'm Hinata Hyuuga I may seem familiar because I'm Neji's younger cousin. I'm also heiress to Hyuuga Company, oh and I was head cheerleader, captain of the track, swim and volleyball team at my old school Well that's about it." I announced.

I came up to Sakura and she said "Why didn't you tell me you were heiress to the Hyuuga company?" she asked. "Oh I didn't think it mattered. Does it?" I asked anxiously. "Of course it doesn't. I just wanted to know why. So what class do you have next?" Sakura asked me. "I have Martial Arts." I answered. "Oh, I don't have that but look for me at lunch you can sit with me okay." She said. "Thanks." I said as I went to get my martial arts uniform from my locker (Tights and a strap shirt). When Martial Arts had finished it was Free Period today was when I was going to the cheerleading auditions in the gym. When I arrived they said they would call me up when it was time to do my routine. "Hinata Hyuuga." A blonde cheerleader called. "Just do something simple yet impressive." She said. I took a deep breath and then started off slow. I did a cartwheel and then gained thrust then ran and did a front handspring, next I did an aerial, and from there she did a B-twist, and ended with a wall flip. "Wow, you're on the team." she said in a very excited tone. Free Period was ending so I decided to go to my locker and get my jacket.

I went to the cafeteria with my money in my jacket pocket. After I picked up some food I went at sat where Sakura was. "Hi, Hinata. Hey everyone this is Hinata. Introduce yourselves." "Hi, I'm Kiba," said a guy that had red stripes on his cheeks. Then he said "This is Akamaru." while pointing to a little lump in his jacket. "Shino" a guy with glasses said. "Shikamaru" said a guy with a pineapple haircut. "TenTen" said a girl with buns. "Temari" said a girl with blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Hinata. Hey Sakura do you mind if I go and see someone I know?" I asked Sakura. Her reply was nodding. "I'll be back in a minute." I told everyone as I saw Neji waiting patiently in the queue. "Hi Neji-niisan." Neji turned around shocked to call him that and saw it was me "Hinata-sama is that you." "Of course it is. Now mum wanted to know if you wanted a lift from me today." "Sure Hinata-sama if that's okay. Come and meet my friends." "Fine niisan." We walked up to a table where Neji said "Hey everyone this is Hinata-sama my cousin." "Hinata this is Naruto," pointing to guy with blonde hair and blue eyes "YOU!" he said. Neji just frowned and said "How do you no my cousin Uzumaki?" While I was trying hard to remember where I'd seen him before. "She was the one who tied with Sasuke today in gym class." Neji who was now staring at me said "Is that true Hinata-sama" "Yes it's true niisan." I replied with a small smile. "Well do you want to tell me if you know anyone else here?" he asked. "Fine niisan. Umm I think the blonde girl was the one who watched me during the auditions and that's about it." I told him quietly. Suddenly the blonde girl said "You're the one who did the amazing cheerleading try out. WOW! She was so amazing!" Her word made me blush slightly. "Niisan I'm sorry I Have to go. Bye Everyone." With that I turned around and headed to the other table. "Sakura was just staring at me then she said "You didn't tell me you knew Neji." "Uhh, I sort of did remember I said Neji was my cousin." "Hmm, Oh yeah I forgot about that." "Oh sorry I have to go pick up my art things, see you later everyone." I said and smiled. I went to my locker and picked up my pencil case and sketch book.

When I reached the class I saw that there was a seat next to a guy who had read hair and a tattoo on his forehead saying love. "Hi, I'm Hinata." I said to the guy as I sat down. "Hn. I'm Gaara." Since I was early I decided to sketch something I could see. I saw a butterfly and decided that it would be nice to draw something so beautiful. I didn't notice that the teacher had come in and was looking around to see what every one was doing. I had just finished when I heard Kurenai Sensei say "Hmm. That's really gorgeous Hinata." "Thank you Kurenai Sensei." The rest of the day went past without any problems I dropped Neji of and went home. When I got there I asked mum something I didn't think she would say yes to "Mum can I have a sleepover for one of my new friends." Mum just replied simply "Sure Honey. I was going to mention Hanabi had a concert and I wasn't going to go because there was only 1 ticket but since you want to have a sleep over I guess I'll go to it." "Oh! Thank You!" I replied with a small smile.

As I walked into the school buildings I was searching for all the girls I knew. I finally spotted them sitting under a sakura tree she walked up to them and said "Hey, Sakura could I talk to you?" Sakura just stood up and we walked to a corner where there wasn't so much noise "Hinata what's up?" Sakura asked. "Ummm, my mum is going out this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to sleep over?" Sakura just smiled and said "Sure. That would be really nice. We can talk and get to know each other a little better."


End file.
